No Sacrifice, No Victory
by The Official Demonator
Summary: Optimus is sick with a virus after an attack from the Decepticons killed off the Arcee triplets. Now that the virus has had time to spread with no knowledge of a cure, Ratchet discovers there's still a way.. Ratchet/OC/Optimus. No slash. Oneshot.


**This is a oneshot, not a full story! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The sun was high above the heavens. Her magnificent rays illuminated the Earth, leaving little shade behind. The birds sang and the bees buzzed their way about the planet's glorious environment. To anybody who took the time to sit back, relax and enjoy this wonderful view, it would've been a great day. Unfortunately for the Autobot base, it was a grim one.<p>

Recently, the Decepticons had taken the Autobots by surprise in a battle, managing to kill the Arcee triplets successfully. Not only had the base lost three skilled warriors, but they lost three out of four of their femmes, making Demonator, the former Decepticon-now-turned-Autobot for a year, the only fembot Cybertronian left on Earth. Then to top it all off, Optimus Prime was soon diagnosed with a virus so strong, he could hardly walk. Of course, he was still fully capable of talking and very much wide awake.

Ratchet paced angrily, checking data pad after data pad. He had spent all week coming up with some sort of cure, but it was taking all his strength to forget that there may _not_ be a cure and keep on searching for one. Everybody else, including a few Human soldiers, gathered around the doorway of the med bay, and watched carefully.

"How is it coming?" Despite being leader, Optimus was still a Cybertronian and was still capable of having fear. Everybody watching could sense the nervousness in his voice.

Ratchet grumbled something low before replying louder. "I'm not sure. I've never encountered something like this.."

"It is Decepticon in nature, then?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet shrugged, "Well, judging by the fact that I've never witnessed a virus as deadly as this one, the fact that Humans cannot pass on viruses to us and vice versa, means that the Decepticons are the only ones remaining on my list of 'what could have gotten Prime sick'."

"Ratchet," Demonator's warning tone growled lightly and she gave him a look only he could understand. She continued to run her own scans, being the second, unofficial medical officer on base. "How're you feeling, Prime?"

Optimus shrugged just a little. He was laying flat on his back on the large berth. Many cables protruded from certain parts of his armor and spark, acting as a life support. "I can't really move my legs, but everything seems functional in my processors."

She only nodded.

"Wait," Ratchet's impatient tone made Demonator's attention land directly on him. "I think I've gotten something."

"What is it?" Demonator asked, walking over to him and looking down at the data pad he held. "What is that?"

"It's his spark readings.. these.." he paused. "These are _very_ odd. Look for yourself,"

He passed the data pad on to her. "It's.. weakened," Demonator responded. "As if the virus is there,"

"That's because I think it is," Ratchet replied. "His systems are shutting down slowly, starting at his legs, for example. Seeing since our spark is what 'energizes' us, I'd imagine that's where the virus would start. Or, where it's designed to start.." he paused. "And I think I may know why."

"Why?" A smaller voice from behind them made everybody stare at who it came from. Sam Witwicky. "What's going on with him? Can you fix it now that you at least know where it started?"

"It's not going to be easy, Sam," Ratchet warned.

"You guys are Cybertronians! You're giant, alien, intelligent robots for Christ's sake and you're telling me that it's not going to be easy?" It was understandable that Sam, who had known Optimus for almost half a decade, would be protective.

"What, you think we _wanted_ this to happen?" Ratchet snapped viciously.

"Ratchet," Demonator warned again. "Sam," she turned to the young Human, "We're giving it everything that we have. We're dealing with something nobody has ever dealt with before. Please, let Ratchet explain."

"I'm listening," Sam folded his arms.

"We're all listening," Will Lennox cut in.

Ratchet sighed and shut his optics for a brief second, as if trying to think of how to tell them without frying their brains, or processors. "When a femme or mech, in Cybertronian terms, is not bonded or maybe even one who does not have a sparkling linked to their spark, will often find that their spark is not as strong as it could be. Seeing since Optimus is neither bonded nor the father of a sparkling, his spark is just as strong as anybody else's here, making him more vulnerable for the virus."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam shrugged.

"It means," Demonator began, cutting Ratchet off to avoid more bickering, "that the virus was purposely put on Optimus not only because he is our leader, but because his spark isn't as powerful as a Cybertronian's who is bonded or the parent of a sparkling. If the Cybertronian were to be bonded or a parent, they would have a more powerful spark. Which is mainly why twins, for example, share the same link. If one is injured, the other will feel the pain as well. It's a very strong bond that Optimus happens to lack."

"And does this mean a cure is in the making now that you at _least_ have a basic idea of how this thing works?" Lennox asked and everybody else nodded their heads in agreement as they waited for an answer.

Ratchet paused and apparently, Ironhide would not tolerate that. "Well, let's go, medic! If we're losing time, then spit it out!"

Ratchet shot him a dark glare before continuing. "_Possibly_, though I'd rather doubt it. The only thing that may work is if.. Optimus were to bond."

"Like, right now?" Sam's eyes widened dramatically and he pointed to the ground for emphasis.

"Yes," Ratchet hissed. "_Like,_ right now. And besides," he added before anybody could reply. "That's not possible at the moment, considering we just lost all of our femmes."

"Except one," Sam tossed in.

Ratchet clenched his fists and glared down at the boy. "Demonator is not an option-"

"Ratchet," Demonator growled his name in warning for the third time in ten minutes. "Do you think that could work?"

Ratchet turned to her in surprise. His optics softened and his shoulders slumped more than usual. "It's our only hope. We need to find a femme now-"

"I'll do it," Demonator butted in. Time froze for Ratchet as everybody's eyes and optics turned to him, waiting for his answer. "So, can it work? Yes or no?"

Again, all eyes on Ratchet. He shuffled uncomfortably. "It will make the spark stronger, most definitely.."

"Then I'll do it," Demonator replied quickly.

"And it could _also_ damage yours in the process," Ratchet finished, shooting her a look. "It could fail and then you'd both be stuck with the virus, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can't live with that-"

"Then deal with it," Demonator snapped and that's when everybody refused to even breath or cycle a single vent just in case they'd miss a word. "Because I used to be one of the scums who did this to Optimus and I'll be _damned_ if I don't do something right just once on this Primus-forsaken base. We don't have _time_ to find another femme and yeah, sure, Sideswipe may look and act like one from time to time-"

"Hey!" a voice shouted angrily from behind, only to be shushed by multiple people. A few chuckles escaped from those around him.

"-but there's nobody else to do the job and I'm more than willing to put myself forward. Ratchet," she stepped closer to him. "We're not bonded. I'm a free femme. Free to do what I want when I want. I love you and I know how difficult this is for you because it's difficult for me, too, but if this is the only way, then so be it. I'll do it." Turning her head, her optics met Sam's. "No sacrifice, no victory, right?"

When Sam nodded silently, Demonator looked back at the blue optics of Ratchet. "I didn't mean for it to come down to this," Optimus said. "Ratchet, I'll understand if you do not wish for this to happen. I've been an honorable warrior and fought for many, many years. If I were to offline now, at least it wouldn't be in vain. At least I would know I'd have soldiers like you all to help defend Cybertron as well as the Humans and their home."

Ratchet shook his head slowly, eyes falling to the floor. "No, it's not your fault. Demonator's right." He looked up, back at her. "And if it's what she wants and if you're willing, I guess I can live with that."

For seconds that seemed like hours, Demonator and Ratchet stared back at one another, completely afraid of speaking. There was nothing left to be said between them. This is what needed to be done and they both understood. "Help him up," She finally broke the silence.

Ratchet only nodded, too concerned to talk. He did as told and helped Prime sit up and then stand up on his feet. He was a tad wobbly at first, but he gripped the berth for support. Some of the cables attached to him fell off, but it wouldn't matter. This was their only hope and if it didn't work, then nothing else would.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked, placing a hand on his chest plates, getting himself prepared.

Demonator nodded and before she replied, Ratchet shooed everybody away from the doorway and shut the doors. If this was to be done, it would be done in private, with the exception of Sam and Will and Ratchet to make sure all went well.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm positive."

Balancing himself, Optimus released the berth with his other hand and gripped his chest plates tightly, pulling them apart. The once vibrant blue spark, was now hardly glowing white. It sparked here and there, but other than that, it was still fully capable of getting the job done.

Taking a deep cycle of ventilation, Demonator gripped her chest plates and did the same. When she got it open enough, she removed her hands and walked slowly towards Prime. He did his best to bend down just enough to get to her level and she held his shoulders to support herself and to prevent him from toppling over.

Ratchet forced himself to look away while Will's and Sam's eyes remained glued to the two sparkmates-to-be. It would be the first time a bond would ever be witnessed by a Human. When the two torso's got closer, both Humans shielded their eyes as the magnificent blue sparks erupted like a volcano. For a brief second a flash of light enveloped the entire room, illuminating it a brilliant blue before it faded away slowly.

Gripping Optimus's shoulder plates tightly, Demonator thought she was about to fall to the ground, but her mind was set at ease when she felt Prime's strong hands grab her waist and hold her still.

Finally, the light faded completely and the both of them fell to the ground in a giant heap of metal. "Slaggit," Ratchet growled, "Demonator, Prime, are you both alright?"

"Did it work?" Sam asked anxiously, only to get no quick response.

With a groan, both mech and femme got on their hands and knees and slowly lifted themselves up together. "I'm fine," Demonator mumbled. "A bit awkward, but fine."

"Ratchet, run more scans and inform me if any differences have occurred," Optimus ordered gently.

Ratchet did just that and sure enough, he was dumbfounded. "I can't believe it. No sign of the virus. It's wiped out clean. Are you sure you feel fine?"

"I feel normal, friend," Optimus replied. When he got fully on his feet, he placed a comforting hand on the CMO's shoulder. "I apologize it had to come down to this."

"Don't," Ratchet shook it off. "Demonator was correct and she did the right thing. I'm proud of her."

Demonator smiled. It was small, but a smile nonetheless.

"So, is he going to be okay for good then?" Will asked, still looking a bit confused. "It's all gone? Like, forever?"

"Yes," Ratchet grumbled. "_Like, forever_." He rolled his optics.

"If it helps, I don't mind if you two still-"

"_Okay_," Sam put his fingers in his ears. "I'm out. Party's over."

"I was going to say that I don't mind if you two still wish to see one another. This whole incident was unexpected and I know that her spark belongs to you more than it does to me," Optimus explained.

"No," Ratchet shook his head. "That wouldn't follow the rules of bonding and spark mates and you know that. I'm perfectly fine with her being with you. Don't worry about that, but," he pointed a finger at Optimus and Demonator smiled, knowing what was coming. "If you do anything that hurts her, you'll be going through me, just remember _that_." Despite his serious tone, there was no hiding the smirk from Ratchet's face.

Demonator smiled as well, "Don't worry Ratchet," she patted a hand on Prime's back. "If anything, he'll be the one hurt." She winked.

"Perhaps this was a bad idea," Optimus couldn't help but joke along.

The five of them only chuckled, shaking their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, kind of a lame ending. Anyway, this was meant to be a oneshot, but I think later on, I'll be making it into a full story, based on how Demonator is now bonded with Optimus and how she <strong>_**thought**_** she was going to be okay with it, but turns out, she misses Ratchet and constantly worries about him and their future and blahblah. xD Something like that, but with a ton more action and better plot line!**

**Anyway, if you liked this, then awesome! I'm always trying to improve my writing, even if it means coming up with weird plots like this and typing it up to share on fanfiction!**


End file.
